Logan's Leaving On a Jet Plane
by GilmoreGirlsAddict - Rogan Fan
Summary: This story is to the song Leaving On A Jet Plane by Jhon Denver. Logan's leaving for London. It is mainly Based on the Gilmore Girls episode. Season 6, Episode 22: Partings


**A/N: I got this Idea from listening to this **John Denver - Leaving On A Jet Plane song and also watching the  
>Gilmore Girls Episode where Logan leaves for London so I decided to make it into a story.<strong>**

**Logan's Leaving On A Jet Plane**

**_All my bags are packed I'm ready to go  
>I'm standin' here outside your door<br>I hate to wake you up to say goodbye.  
><em>**  
>Logan has his bags packed for London and Logan goes to Rory's apartment to say goodbye to her.<br>Logan arrives at Rory's apartment and knock on her door waiting for her to open.  
>Rory walks to the door tiredly and open the door having tears in her eyes know that Logan has to leave for London.<p>

"Hey Ace" Logan says standing at her door with his suitcase and hugs Rory  
>"Sorry that it's so early but I wanted to say goodbye to you before I left"<p>

"I would hate it is you didn't come bye to say goodbye more" Rory says  
><strong><em><br>But the dawn is breakin' it's early morn  
>The taxi's waitin' he's blowin' his horn<br>Already I'm so lonesome I could die._**

It is almost dawn and the sky is starting to light up.  
>Logan hears the Taxis horn beep telling him that it's time to go.<p>

"Coming" Logan tell the taxi driver

_**So kiss me and smile for me  
>Tell me that you'll wait for me<br>Hold me like you'll never let me go  
><strong>_  
>"Ace please don't cry or be sad that I'm going" Logan says wiping away Rory's tears "I will be back once everything is done"<p>

"Call me" Rory says giving Logan a smile and kisses him

"I will and will you wait for me?" Logan asks Rory nods

Rory hugs Logan like she has never hugged him like before

_**Cause I'm leavin' on a jet plane  
>Don't know when I'll be back again<br>Oh babe, I hate to go.**_

"I got to go Ace my plane will be leaving soon" Logan says "I really hate to leave but I have to

"When will you be back?" Rory asks sadly

"I don't know yet Ace" Logan says "But I promise I will"

_**There's so many times I've let you down  
>So many times I've played around<br>I tell you now, they don't mean a thing.**_

"One Last thing I need you to know Ace is that I have let you down so many times Ace and times I have made mistakes  
>but I want you to know that what happened when I hurt you all those times they didn't mean a thing to me" Logan says<p>

"I know Logan" Rory says

"I love you Ace with all my heart" Logan says

"I Love you too Logan" Rory says kissing him

_**Every place I go, I'll think of you  
>Every song I sing, I'll sing for you<br>When I come back, I'll bring your wedding ring**_

"Every place I go I will be thinking of you" Logan says "and every song I sing in the shower I'll sing for you" Logan says

Rory smiles and laughs "Every where I go I will think of you as well" Rory says

"And when I come back, I will bring you something special back" Logan says kissing Rory

_**So kiss me and smile for me **_  
><em><strong>Tell me that you'll wait for me <strong>_  
><em><strong>Hold me like you'll never let me go <strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause I'm leavin' on a jet plane <strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't know when I'll be back again <strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh babe, I hate to go.<strong>_

_**Now the time has come to leave you  
>One more time let me kiss you<br>Close your eyes I'll be on my way  
>Dream about the days to come<br>When I won't have to leave alone  
>About the times, I won't have to say<strong>_

"Ace I really need to go now" Logan says "I'll call you when I land"

"Bye Logan" Rory says kissing Logan one last time before he leaves making me cry

Logan wipes my tears and hugging me one last time before he goes.

"I Love you Ace, don't forget that" Logan says

"I love you too Logan" Rory says and with that Logan leaves.

_**So kiss me and smile for me  
>Tell me that you'll wait for me<br>Hold me like you'll never let me go  
>Cause I'm leavin' on a jet plane<br>Don't know when I'll be back again  
>Oh baby, I hate to go<br>**_  
><em><strong>Cause I'm leavin' on a jet plane<br>Don't know when I'll be back again  
>Oh babe, I hate to go<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading my short story to the song Leaving On A Jet Plane by Jhon Denver.<br>please write a review**_


End file.
